Learning to Breathe
by missmiamya
Summary: This is going to be a season. Not really Season 5 just a season. It has a little bit of everyone in it and I got the titles from Swtichfoot so I hope you enjoy!
1. Introduction

DISCLAIMOR: I DON'T OWN ANY RIGHTS TO DEGRASSI OF ANY KIND. I DO NOT OWN ANYRIGHTS TO THE SONGS USED AS TITLES. THIS IS BASED SOULY ON MY VIEWS AND OPINONS.

Learning to Breathe

This is going to be a season not my own Season 5 just a season. I've never done one like this before so it should be interesting. I got all the titles from the Switchfoot CD Learning to Breathe.

Episode Information

1. I Dare You to Move: Sean comes back and changes everything for Ellie. Jimmy rethinks his future.

2. Learning to Breathe: Craig goes to England to try to get Ash back. Manny tries to get with Chester.

3. You Already Take Me There: Ellie tells Sean to get lost and becomes close to someone else. Emma gets close with Jay again.

4. Love is the Movement: Marco decides to take Dylan back. Hazel moves on.

5. Poparazzi: Craig's band gets a big break, but is it really what they wanted it to be like?

6. Innocence Again: Emma gets caught crawling through the window again. Alex convinces Paige to try something new.

7. Playing for Keeps: Craig finally decides to give up on Ash. Manny tries to get Craig, but he has his eye on someone else.

8. The Loser: Flashbacks of the day of the shooting and all the trouble Rick ever caused. Someone returns to the show.

9. The Economy of Mercy: Ellie's old ways return along with the old love, but the new one makes everything ok.

10. Erosion: Liberty had kept a secret and now it is out in the world.

11. Living is Simple: The gang gets together for an end of the year party.

Please R&R and maybe do predictions. I'll try to get I Dare You to Move up soon!


	2. I Dare You To Move

I Dare You to Move

Ellie is sitting in her room tracing the scars on her arm. She thinks back to the days that everything changed. When Sean came into her life, and then ended up leaving. When Ash left for the summer but ended up not coming back. She left Ellie and Craig heartbroken and alone. They became close friends. Ellie now stands up and goes to her closet to pick out an outfit for the first day of school. A red plaid skirt with fishnet pantyhose, her black converse tennis shoes and a white tank top with a black fishnet long-sleeve undershirt. Wither her usual black eyeliner and perfect firry red hair. She is getting ready to walk out of her bedroom when her cell phone rings.

"Hello" Ellie says answering her phone.

"El, I've missed you so much," Sean says on the other end of the line.

SCENE CHANGE

Jimmy is sitting in his wheelchair at the breakfast table, the one meal his family has as a family. His dad is going on about the All Star Basketball Team on Wheels. Jimmy's mind isn't on that its on how he is going to tell Hazel it's over. How he is going to tell Ellie how he feels about her, and how he is going to tell his dad what he wants to do with the rest of his life. He has had a summer of his wheel chair and has realized nothing is ever going to be the same again. Plus that he wants to be an artist.

"Jimmy, are you listening to me?" Mr. Brooks asks waving a hand in front of Jimmy's face.

"Yeah, dad whatever you say," Jimmy replies still thinking about everything that's happened in the last year and about to happen this year.

SCENE CHANGE

Ellie sits down on the stairs on her way down them. She is in complete shock.

"El, are you still there?" Sean asks.

"Yeah, I'm still here. What do you want exactly?" Ellie says still in shock. She was over Sean until she heard his voice. His voice took her back to him and away from Craig. She really wanted to be with Craig, but Sean's voice took her away from him.

"I want you El, I want us to be together. I'm back in Degrassi and I'm not going anywhere," Sean says.

"I…I'm not sure that what you should do," Ellie says stumbling for words.

"I'll see you at school," Sean says shocked by Ellie's reaction, "I love you, El."

Ellie doesn't say anything she just hangs up. She goes downstairs to get something fro breakfast.

SCENE CHANGE

Jimmy is on his way to school. He is thinking about how to tell Hazel its over. His dad is still going on about how he has to be prepared 100 to become an All Star Basketball Player on Wheels.

"Dad, I don't want to do it," Jimmy says looking out the window of the van.

"You don't want to do what?" Mr. Brooks asks looking back at him in his rearview mirror.

"I don't want to be an All Star on Wheels," Jimmy says looking at the mirror.

"What are you talking about? Of course you want to. What else would you do?" Mr. Brooks asks shaking his head no.

"Become an artist. Its what I'm good at and enjoy. Basketball isn't the same on wheels. Its not as fun," Jimmy says holding back the tears beginning to creep out of his eyes.

"Jimmy, Are you sure about this?" Mr. Brooks asks in a loving way.

"Of course, I love Basketball but not playing it as a competitive sport anymore. Its not for me in this thing," Jimmy says pointing at this chair.

"Ok son, I'll stop pushing you into it then," Mr. Brooks says very understandingly.

SCENE CHANGE

Ellie walks into Degrassi Community School looking for Craig. She finds him down the hall at a locker. Ellie runs up behind Craig and gives him a hug.

"Hey El," Craig says turning around to return her hug.

"Hey, Sean is back," Ellie says after Craig hugs her.

"Really! That's great. Now all we have to do is get Ash back here and we'll both have our loves back in our lives. I've got to go.. I'll see you in MI," Craig says shutting his locker and walking away.

"You are my love," Ellie whispers as Sean walks up to her.

SCENE CHANGE

Jimmy wheels into school and meets Hazel as soon as he gets in the door. She leans over to kiss him, but he turns away.

"What's wrong?" Hazel asks looking at Jimmy.

"We need to talk, Jimmy says looking into Hazel's eyes.

"Ok" Hazel says confused.

Jimmy leads Hazel outside to a picnic table with no one else around. Hazel sits down so that Jimmy is in front of her.

"Ok, What's up?" Hazel asks looking into Jimmy's eyes.

"I've changed Haze, I'm nothing like I use to be," Jimmy says looking into Hazels eyes.

"So, I love you," Hazel says.

"Well I don't think we have the same connection we had before. I think we should break up. For both of us," Jimmy says whipping a tear off of Hazel's cheek.

SCENE CHANGE

"You are my love too," Sean whispers into her ear and then kisses her cheek lightly.

"Get away," Ellie says pushing Sean away.

"What is wrong?" Sean asked looking into Ellie's eyes.

"You left; not me, you threw away what we had; not me," Ellie says walking away from Sean.

"El, I love you! I never stopped loving you. I just needed to get away from here. I killed Rick, and I couldn't face everyone with that on my shoulders, but I'm back. I cam back for you," Sean says trying to keep up with Ellie.

"I'm over you. I'm over us." Ellie says continuing to walk away from Sean.

SCENE CHANGE

"I can't believe you are doing this to me," Hazel says getting up and running away from Jimmy with tears streaming down her face.

Jimmy puts his head in his hands and thinks about everything that is going on in his mind once again. Ellie walks over and kisses Jimmy's cheek. Jimmy looks up to see who it was.

"Go with it," Ellie whispers to Jimmy before sitting down on his lab and kissing Jimmy passionately.

We see Sean with tears about to stream down his face as the episode ends.

Ok I hope you liked it I'll work on the next part and depending on the number of reviews I'll try to have it up by Sunday at least if not sooner. R&R PLEASE!


	3. Learning to Breathe

Learning to Breathe

"Are you crazy?" Ellie asks Craig as they are sitting across from each other at lunch.

"Yeah I am remember," Craig says taking it in the wrong way.

"No not like that. You can't go to England. It's not going to work anyways," Ellie says trying to get Craig to look at her.

Jimmy and Marco get to the table and an awkward silence begins. They are all looking at their food rather than each other.

"So is band practice still on for tonight?" Marco finally asks just trying to break the silence.

"No, I'm crazy and going to get my love back," Craig, says getting up and leaving the table.

"What was that about?" Marco asks Ellie with a confused look on his face.

"He is going to England to try and get Ash back," Ellie says.

"He can't do that," Marco says before getting up and going to find Craig.

Ellie and Jimmy are left at the table in an awkward silence.

SCENE CHANGE

Manny and Emma are sitting outside at a picnic table at lunch. Chester walks by, and Manny smiles at him. He walks over to them.

"Hey neighbors, how are you?" Chester asks sitting down next to Manny.

"Pretty good, How about you?" Manny asks moving closer to Chester.

"Ok I guess. What about you Emma?" Chester asks smiling at her.

"Oh Um I'm good," Emma says looking away from Peter and back at Chester.

Lunch ended, and they went to their locker and to MI. They begin sending e-mails.

To Chester From Manny:

What are you doing later?

To Manny From Chester:

Hanging out with my brothers.

To Emma From Chester:

Want to hang out later? Don't tell Manny though.

To Chester From Emma:

Why are we hiding this from Manny?

To Emma From Chester:

I like you Emma. Manny isn't my type of girl, but you are. I really want to become more than just friends with you.

Emma reads it and looks across the room at Chester who has a puppy dog pout look on his face.

To Chester From Emma:

OK but you are going to be the one to tell Manny, and sooner rather than later.

Emma waits a few minutes then looks at Chester who smiles back at her.

SCENE CHANGE

Craig steps off the plane in England and calls Ash. Ash answers the phone after a couple of rings.

"Hello," Ash says as she answers the phone.

"Ash I love you, and want to see you. I'm already in England; so don't tell me not to come," Craig says into the phone.

"Craig?" Ash says questioningly.

"Yeah," Craig says in reply.

"Go home, it was pointless for you to come. Does Joey know you are here?" Ash asks.

"I'm not leaving until I see you at least. No Joey doesn't know he thinks I'm in Wasaga with Sean fro a couple of days," Craig says into the phone before continuing with, "Were can I meet you?"

"This is great, just great," Ash murmurs before answering Craig, "Stay at the airport I'll be there in a little while."

"Ok" Craig says happily.

They hang up and Craig decides to call Marco to tell him he made it to England.

"Craig?" Marco says quickly when he answered the phone.

"Hey man, just thought I'd call to tell you I made it I should be back tomorrow sometime. Ash is on her way to meet me," Craig gets that out before Marco cuts him off.

"Joey is looking everywhere for you, and I don't know if Ellie is going to stick to the story," Marco says quickly.

"That's ok, I'll call him and tell him the truth," Craig says.

"Have you flipped a lid? He is going to be pissed," Marco exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it," Craig says, "I've got to go, and I'll see you tomorrow sometime."

Craig hangs up the phone before Marco can say anything else.

SCENE CHANGE

Emma is getting ready to go hang out with Chester. They are meeting at the movies so Manny wouldn't be suspicious. Manny walks into their bedroom, and sees Emma wearing a jean mini skirt, and a brown silky cami with a cropped jean jacket over it.

"Who's the hot date with?" Manny asks sitting down on her bed.

"Sean wants to hang out with me tonight," Emma lies feeling bad because they had promised not to keep secrets.

"Oh, I wont wait up," Manny says jokingly before going over to the computer to check her e-mails hoping Chester changed his mind.

"I'll see you later," Emma says leaving.

Manny doesn't answer she just read an e-mail from Chester saying that he was into Emma and not her. Manny was to shocked to say anything to Emma.

SCENE CHANGE

Ash walks into the airport and looks around. She finally spots Craig leaning against a telephone booth on the phone. Ash loses herself in flashbacks of their time together. She really did miss him, but he was part of her past. She was over the past, and ready for the future. Ash walks up behind Craig and taps him on the shoulder. He turns around smiles, dropping the phone to embrace Ash in a huge hug and passionately kisses her. Ash pulls away quickly and points at the phone.

"Sorry," Craig says into the phone, " I'll be on the next plane, I promise, and deserve whatever you decide is fit for a punishment."

"Ok I'm only this way because I love you Craig," Joey says on the other end.

"I know, I love you too, Joey," Craig says into the phone before hanging up.

He looks at Ash; she looks beautiful to him, like a princess.

"Ok so we are here to talk about us," Ash says leading Craig over to a bench.

"Yeah, I love you Ash, more than anyone else could ever love you," Craig says taking Ash's hands in his own.

"I love you too, Craig, but we have to go on. We aren't meant to be together," Ash says looking into Craig's eyes, "I've got to go and so do you. Tell everyone I miss them and give Ellie a shot, you guys would be great together."

The episode ends with Craig sitting alone on the bench.


	4. You Already Take Me There

You Already Take Me There

Emma and Chester are sitting in Chester's living room, watching a movie. Chester tries to kiss Emma, but she wont let him.

"What's wrong?" Chester asks looking at Emma with a look of confusion on his face.

"I think we are better off as friends," Emma says looking at Chester.

"What " Chester asks shocked by what Emma just said.

"I don't feel right with this is all." Emma says standing up, and leaving.

SCENE CHANGE

Ellie walks out of the house to go talk to Jimmy to figure out what's going on. Sean is sitting on the porch, and stands up when Ellie walks out of the house.

"Sean, what are you doing here?" Ellie asks shocked to see him there.

"El, I love y you, and want to make this work," Sean says taking Ellie's hands in his own.

"I'm over you, you left me and I moved on so you need to do the same," Ellie says pushing Sean away and leaving.

Sean doesn't follow her instead he goes the opposite way. Ellie goes to Jimmy's house and is standing outside the door. She finally knocks a few minutes later Jimmy opens the door.

"El, Hey" Jimmy says shocked, but happy.

"Hey can we talk about the other day at lunch?" Ellie says.

"Yeah, come on I n." Jimmy says moving away from the doorway to let Ellie in.

They go to the living room . Ellie sits down in a chair and Jimmy moves his wheel chair so he is right in front of her.

"You go first," Jimmy says after a few minutes.

"Ok well the other day I saw you sitting there alone, and figured you'd be the perfect way to get Sean to leave me alone so I went over and kissed you." Ellie says unsure of how Jimmy is going to react.

"So I was used to get back at Sean?" Jimmy says sort of hurt.

"Well at first, but after the first couple of kisses it became real. I've liked you for awhile and that was a perfect opportunity." Ellie says looking into Jimmy's eyes.

"I like you too El" Jimmy says, "And that's why I've been unsure of how to act around you since that day."

"Really?" Ellie asks smiling.

"Yeah" Jimmy says smiling.

SCENE CHANGE

Emma and Manny are lying in their beds that night. Manny wasn't talking to Emma since she had lied to her.

"Manny, Are you awake?" Emma asks quietly.

Manny doesn't answer.

"Manny, I told you I was sorry. I told him its not going to work today. Manny will you please just talk to me?" Emma says after a few minutes of no response from Manny.

"Fine, but you broke your own rule remember that," Manny says.

"I know I wasn't thinking when I did that." Emma says before they hear someone outside the window.

"Who is that?" Manny asks.

"I don't know." Emma says right before her cell phone rings.

"Hello" Emma says into the phone.

"Hey, Its Jay, I'm outside can you come out?" Jay asks.

"Um sure give me a couple of minutes." Emma says.

"Ok" Jay says hanging up.

Emma gets up and puts on a pair of jeans and changes her shirt.

"Where are you going?" Manny asks.

"To talk to Jay, that's who's outside." Emma says walking toward the window.

"Are you crazy?" Manny asks.

"Yeah, cover for me please." Emma says lifting herself out the window.

"Hey. So you wanted to talk?" Emma says standing up.

"Yeah, follow me." Jay says taking Emma's hand.

They go around the block to where Jay parked his car. They get in and Jay drives to the park.

"What are we doing?" Emma asks.

"You'll see," Jay says smiling.

SCENE CHANGE

Ellie is sitting on Jimmy's lap, they are making out. Ellie pulls away.

"What about Hazel?" Ellie asks.

"I broke up with her that day you made out with me." Jimmy says.

"Because of me?"" Ellie asks.

"Yeah, but before you made out with me." Jimmy says kissing Ellie.

"Oh" Ellie says.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asks.

"Nothing I was just thinking." Ellie says.

"Ok, So do you want a grand tour of my house?" Jimmy asks.

"Sure," Ellie says stand up and following Jimmy around the house.

" This is the living room, over there is the kitchen and dinning room, back here is the bathroom, and my room." Jimmy says going into his room.

Ellie follows him in and he shuts the door. The back of his door is plastered with drawings of all sorts of thing. There is one of Rick, and another of Jimmy lying on the ground in pain.

"Wow, I had no idea you are such a great artist." Ellie says looking at the door.

"Yeah it's something I started in the hospital. You know bored, and nothing to do." Jimmy says.

"They are great, Jimmy," Ellie says.

"Thanks." Jimmy says wrapping his arms around Ellie from behind.

Ellie sits down on his lap and leans her head on his shoulder looking at all the drawing.

"Have you ever considered taking a class?" Ellie asks looking away from the pictures and at Jimmy instead.

"No, but I'd love to." Jimmy says looking at all of the drawing again.

"I know a great place. We could go and sign up together and go through the gallery. They re-do it every month, and this on is over toady." Ellie says.

"Sounds like a good idea." Jimmy says kissing Ellie.

SCENE CHANGE

Jay puts a blindfold on Emma and takes her hand leading her somewhere in the park.

"Come on Jay, Where are we going?" Emma asks.

"You'll see, Just keep the blind fold on." Jay says laughing.

"Fine, this is crazy." Emma says.

"Well so am I," Jay says laughing again.

About ten minutes later Jay stops and turns Emma so she is facing away from Jay. He puts his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. Then tells Emma she can take the blindfold off. Emma removes the blindfold.

"Surprise." Jay says.

"Oh My God." Emma says laughing.

There's a plaid blanket laying on the ground, candles all around and a picnic basket.

"What is this?" Emma asks still laughing.

"Out first date." Jay says walking with her over to the blanket; where they sit down.

"You didn't even ask me first." Emma says

"Yeah well, I had to proof that I'm not just some STD carrying jerk." Jay says looking into Emma's eyes," Will you go out with me Emma?"

"Yeah," Emma says crawling over to Jay and kissing him passionately.

They eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and then are laying down looking at the stars. They fall asleep, Emma with her head on Jays chest and Jay's arms around Emma.

The episode ends.


	5. Love is the Movement

4. Love is the Movement

Marco is sitting in his room thinking about the last year of his life. How much he's changed, and everything he's been through. He still hasn't come out to his dad, but so many other things have happened. His boyfriend cheated on him, he kissed his best straight friend, and he went to Africa on an AIDS Awareness program after he was denied the right to give blood because he answered yes to having sex with another male. Now he was focusing on Dylan. Should he really have said only me or no me at all? After all he did love Dylan and knew that he loved him. He was just at University now and needed a little freedom. Marco decides to call Dylan. He dials Dylan's number, but hangs up after two rings.

"I'm such a chicken," Marco says out loud to himself as the phone rings. He looks at the caller id and it says Dylan. Marco breathes in deeply before answering the phone.

"Hey" Marco says trying to sound confident.

"Hey, Did you want something?" Dylan asks.

"OH yeah, um do you want to maybe hang out at the mall with me today?" Marco asks his confidence slipping away with every word.

"Yeah, of course. Do you need a ride?" Dylan says happily.

"Great, um sure." Marco says confidently again.

"How about 2 o'clock?" Dylan asks.

"Sure, I'll see you later." Marco says

"Yeah, see you later," Dylan says hanging up.

Marco becomes really happy and starts signing and dancing around his room. He picks out a totally hot outfit; tight dark blue jeans, a tight green, white, and black stripped polo shirt, and his XYZ trucker hat. Marco goes outside to wait for Dylan, they haven't actually talked since the night at the party when the broke up. Dylan pulls up and Marco walks over and gets into the car. Dylan smiles at him.

"You look great," Dylan says kissing Marco.

"Thanks so do you," Marco says after the kiss that he was shocked to receive but enjoyed all the same.

"Shall we go?" Dylan asks smiling.

"Yeah, I guess we shall." Marco says with a bit of a laugh.

SCENE CHANGE

Hazel is sitting on her front porch listening to her I-pod and reading her latest Cosmo Girl. She looks up, and screams. A tall guy with short dark hair, and brown eyes was standing there watching her. She throws her magazine across the porch and takes her headphones off. She stands up and hugs the guy with a huge smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Hazel asks excitedly.

"We just moved here. My dad got transferred here finally." The guy says smiling at Hazel and her excitement of seeing him.

"I've missed you so much, Zach." Hazel says hugging him again.

"I've missed you too, Haze," Zach says lightly kissing her.

They go inside Hazel's house holding hands.

"Mom, look who is here." Hazel says going into the kitchen where her mom was.

"Zach, I was wondering when you'd come over here," Mrs. Aden says smiling and going over to hug him.

"You knew he was coming?" Hazel asks.

"Yeah, but he wanted to surprise you." Mrs. Aden says smiling.

"Well it worked," Hazel says smiling.

Hazel shows Zach around the house. The go into her room and are sitting on the bed.

"Are you dating anyone?" Zach asks.

"No, I was just dumped earlier this week actually." Hazel says.

"Oh, sorry." Zach says.

"It's ok he's changed since last year's accident. What about you?" Hazel asks.

"Nope," Zach says smiling at Hazel.

"When do you start school?" Hazel asks.

"Monday, do you want to maybe show me around this place today?" Zach asks.

"Of course." Hazel says smiling.

"It's a date then?" Zach asks in a sort of shy way.

"I see some things never change." Hazel says laughing at Zach.

"Yeah well you haven't changed much either." Zach says smiling at her.

"I love you." Hazel whispers before kissing Zach passionately.

They are lying on Hazel's bed making out. Zach pulls away.

"I've got to get back to my house, they'll send a search party soon. Do you want to come with me and then we can go out after that?" Zach asks.

"Sure" Hazel says sitting up sad that they had to stop what they were doing.

SCENE CHANGE

Marco and Dylan are now walking into the mall. Dylan hesitates to hold Marco hand, but then goes for it. Marco grips Dylan's hand tightly and looks up at Dylan and smiles.

"I've missed you so much." Marco says smiling at Dylan.

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry for hurting you." Dylan says stopping and pulling Marco into a very passionate kiss.

They decide to go see a movie first. Paige is working and screams when she sees them holding hands. Alex looks at her like she's crazy, but laughs anyways. Marco and Dylan are both laughing at Paige as well.

"Its about time." Paige says smiling at them as they come to the counter.

"Oh shut up," Dylan says but smiles at her.

They make out throughout the entire movie. After the movie they are walking out.

"That was a waste of money." Dylan says to Marco.

"Really, we'd have more fun at my house and we wouldn't have to waste anymore money. Not to mention my parents aren't home." Marco says with a little bit of a pout to Dylan.

"Of course," Dylan says taking Marco's hand and gripping it tightly as to say I don't ever want to lose you again.

They go back to Marco's house and up to his room. They are making out to begin with; Dylan takes Marco's shirt off of him and begins to caress him with open-mouthed kisses all over his neck. Marco does the same to Dylan. Dylan then begins to lightly bite Marco's neck just enough to leave a little mark. Marco undoes Dylan's pants. Before too long they are both in just their boxers with the rest of their clothes randomly scattered around the room and about to take off the boxers when they hear Marco's parents enter the house downstairs. They both freeze at first.

"Shit," Marco says getting up and quickly grabbing his clothes to get dressed. Dylan does the same, and just as they pull their shirts on someone knocks on Marco's door.

"Marco, are you in there?" Mrs. Del Rossi calls from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," Marco says opening the door. Dylan is sitting on the bed trying to look like nothing was going on.

"Oh, Hello Dylan, it's been awhile since you were over." Mrs. Del Rossi says smiling at them.

"Yeah it has." Dylan says smiling back at her.

"We just wanted to make sure you were home." Mrs. Del Rossi says to Marco before shutting the door.

SCENE CHANGE

Hazel and Zach go everywhere they can think of going. It is now around 9 o'clock at night and they are back at Hazel's house.

"Well do you want to come in and watch a movie or something?" Hazel asks hopefully.

"Sure," Zach says smiling and kissing her lightly on the cheek, "I wouldn't pass up a chance to spend more time with you."

They go into the house and watch a movie. They both end up falling asleep on the couch. The next morning Hazel's parents walk downstairs and decide to wake them up.

"Crap, I can't believe we fell asleep." Zach says looking up at Mr. and Mrs. Aden.

"Its ok at least we know where you were." Mrs. Aden says and hands him the phone to call his parents.

Weird way to end that Chapter but I'm out of Zach/Hazel ideas…keep reading and thanks to all my spiffy fans! Review PLEASE!


	6. Paparazzi

Chapter 5: Paparazzi

Craig walks into band practice with a huge smile on his face. Marco, Ellie, and Jimmy all look at him with confused looks on their faces.

"Guess who I just got off the phone with," Craig says picking up his guitar to get ready to play.

"Who?" The other three asks trying to sound like they care.

"Adam from Maroon 5." Craig says and pauses for a reaction, but there isn't one. "Umm are you guys hearing what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, but what's so good about that?" Marco asks.

"HELLO…IT'S AN AWESOME OPPURTUNITY." Craig yells unable to believe they aren't happy about it.

"Ok calm down, what exactly did they say?" Ellie asks before Craig over reacts again.

"They want a local-ish band to open for them in Wasaga, and they found us on the net. We have an audition in a week." Craig says still smiling and as happy as ever.

"What?" That's crazy man," Jimmy says with a look on his face like are you kidding.

"Crazy good or crazy bad?" Craig says beginning to lose some of his pep realizing that the rest of the band isn't liking the idea.

"Crazy bad, we have a week to come up with something good and we have nothing to even start with." Jimmy says looking around at everyone.

"We can do it, come on we won Battle of the Bands with a song Craig wrote like fifteen minutes before hand." Marco says trying to reassure everyone with his always positive attitude.

"Ok now let's play." Craig says jumping into a song.

"Wait, shouldn't we begin writing a song for auditions?" Ellie says causing Craig to stop playing.

"Don't worry about it; I'll get on that tonight." Craig says.

SCENE CHANGE

After band practice Jimmy and Ellie are at Jimmy's house.

"I don't think we have a shot at this at all." Jimmy says talking about the audition thing.

"I hope we don't get it, I mean it would be great, but I don't want to have to deal with Sean." Ellie says flipping the hot pink band around her wrist.

Jimmy rolls over to her and takes her hands in his.

"You'll be alright; I'm here for you no matter what." Jimmy says lightly kissing Ellie's hands.

"I know, it's just hard to have to deal with him. I really can't stand him these days." Ellie says flipping the band again.

"Relax," Jimmy says pulling Ellie into a hug and kissing her forehead lightly. "Everything is going to be fine."

SCENE CHANGE

Marco and Dylan are in Marco's room where they usually are. Marco is telling Dylan about the band practice.

"…So, we have an audition with Maroon 5 in a week, and have nothing to play." Marco says as a finishing statement.

"Wow, that's awesome; that they want you to audition, but what are you guys going to play?" Dylan asks.

"My point exactly Craig told Ellie he'd work on something tonight, but we all know how Craig is." Marco says laying back on his bed.

"I'm sorry, I can't help with the gig thing, but I can…" Dylan starts then begins to tickle Marco.

Marco starts laughing and tries to get Dylan to stop, but Dylan won't back down. Marco is begging him to stop even.

"Nope, not until you tell me what I want to hear." Dylan teases.

Marco continues to fight back laughing.

"Come on let me go, " Marco says laughing so hard he has tears rolling down his face, "I love you, now will you let me go?" Marco finally gets out.

"Ok, I guess." Dylan says as he stops tickling Marco and begins to kiss him.

They are making out when Marco's mom walks into see what Marco was yelling about. She decides it wasn't important and leaves the room.

SCENE CHANGE

Craig is sitting in his garage on the couch. Guitar in hand and a notebook and pen beside him. He is drawing a blank and can't seem to come up with anything.

"What am I going to do?" Craig asks himself out loud, and begins to strum his guitar slowly.

He likes that, but can't put words with it. He decides to call it quits for the night and begins playing a video game. His phone rings and its Manny. He ignores it and goes back to the video game. After awhile he checks his voicemail to see what she wanted.

"Hey Craig, it's Manny, I know we've been ignoring each other for awhile now, but can we forget about that, and maybe hang out sometime?" Manny says before hanging up.

Craig thinks about it, but decides against it. He knows what Manny wants and he isn't looking for that right now. He picks up his guitar and pen and paper again. Sitting on the couch he strums the guitar a little then begins putting words with it.

IYou shattered my dreams that day when you said you needed a break. I didn't think you meant what you actually did.

You've broken my heart, turned me away when you saw how much I cared./I

He draws a blank and decides to at least get that down on paper before he lost it. He couldn't really express what he wanted too.

SCENE CHANGE

They are doing their audition in Wasaga. They decided to use the song that had won them Battle of the Bands. Later that night they are sitting in Craig's garage waiting to see if they got it or not. They were all lost in their own thoughtsthoughts are in italics or should be

Ellie i> I hope we make it, but then again I don't want to have to deal with Sean. Jimmy is right though, I just need to let it go. Sean is in my past and Jimmy is in my future. i>

Ellie looks at Jimmy

Jimmy i> we're all so happy, I've got El, She's got me, Marco has Dylan again. Craig, well I guess he isn't too happy, but he's improving and this would make him happy. I hope we get It. i>

Craig i>So much has happened to us. I've lost Ash forever this time. El and Jimmy finally got together. Marco kissed me and finally got his man back. I hope we get this so I can have something good in my life too. i>

Marco i>Life is great, I've finally got Dylan back. El is happy, Jimmy is happy, Craig is ok, but if we don't get this he'll be back down again. i>

Craig's phone rings and they all look at him he answers it, and then puts it on speaker phone.

"Are we in?" They all ask.

"You guys were awesome, and we're looking forward to hanging out with you in a couple of weeks. Congratulations." Adam says as they all smile and thank him the episode ends.


	7. Intermission and Thanks

Intermission and thanks!

AdamosLilCowgirl…Thanks yet again…I'm glad that you like this one so much!

Luvluv…thanks yet again…lol its ok that you didn't give a longer review…yeah I liked that idea of the showing how everyone feels about it.

Withlove-anonymous…Thanks yet again glad to see you sticking with me too! Keep reading and reviewing.

It maybe a couple of days or up to a week before I update again I like to keep all my fics updated on the same day so I'm going to be writing like crazy. I'll try to get this up soon though.


	8. Innocence Again

Innocence Again

Emma and Jay are laying in the park on a plaid blanket making out.

"I love you so much." Jay whispers into Emmas ear before lightly kissing her neck.

"I love you too." Emma whispers back.

Emma feels Jay beginning to move his hands toward her pants zipper. She stops him and pulls away from him.

"I'm not ready for that." Emma sas

"Ok," Jay says moving his hand back to behind Emma's back and continued to make out with Emma.

After about an hour they finally pull away from eachother.

"I should really get home." Emma says leaning against Jay who is sitting behind her with his arms wrapped around her and his head resting on her shoulder.

"Ok, I can take you home." Jay says and kisses Emma's neck.

Emma smiles and doesn't want to get up but knows she has to.

"I love you," Emma whispers and then stands up.

They pick up the blanket and walk to Jays car hand in hand. They drive a block from Emma's house and get out to walk to rest of the way there. Once at the house, They kiss passionately for a few minutes.

"I love you," Jay says after pulling away from Emma.

"I know," Emma says letting go of Jays and getting read to climb in the window.

"Call me tomorrow," Jay says quickly kissing Emma.

"Ok, bye" Emma says sliding through the window.

She turns around the find her Mom, Snake, and Manny all three instead of just Manny.

"I can explain." Emma says trying to decide how to get out of this.

"No need," Snake says looking at Spike who is more than pissed that Emma is sneaking out again.

Emma looks at them all three and doesn't know how to react.

"You are both grounded, Home, School, and no where else." Snake says as he and Spike turn to head back up stairs. " Oh and the window will be locked from now on."

Snake and Spike go back up stairs and Emma changes into some pajamas.

"For the record I got busted too." Manny says as Emma turns off the light.

SCENE CHANGE

Paige and Alex are at work.

"Hey do you want to come over and hang out later?" Alex asks Paige.

"Sure I have nothing better to do with my time then sit at home and feel sorry for myself." Paige says with a frown on her face.

"Ok, great." Alex says, "Just one thing turn your frown upside down. This is so backwards."

"What is backwards?" Paige asks confused.

"I'm happy and you are moping around here like the world has come to an end." Alex says to Paige with a little bit of a smile.

"Thanks, but the world did come to an end. Or have you forgotten that I just lost the guy I loved and who risked everything to be with me just a year ago?" Paige says looking sadder if that's even possible.

"Yeah so you don't have to let that end your world." Alex says

"I know and that's why I'm going to go to your house tonight." Paige says smiling a half smile.

"Good" Alex says smiling.

Later after they get off work they go and get something to eat in the food court and then go to Alex's house. They take turns in the shower, and after they're done they are sitting in the living room talking.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Paige asks.

"I don't know I was thinking about having some people come over or we could just hang out and have a girls night in type thing." Alex says

"I like the second idea. I'm out of my house but I don't want to hang out with a lot of people right now." Paige says.

"Ok, so do you want to go rent some movies?" Alex says standing up.

"Sure." Paige says standing up as well.

They go to the video store and pick out a few movies; 40 Days and 40 Nights, Dazed and Confused, and 10 Things I Hate About You. They stop at the store and get some junk food. Now back at Alex's house the begin their girls night in watching 10 Thinks I Hate About You. They are laughing and enjoying the movie. When they are done they decide to get something to eat and call to order a pizza. When the pizza gets there they decide to eat and watch Dazed and Confused by the end of the movie they are laughing hysterically and Alex just kisses Paige out of no where. Paige doesn't say anything but then kisses Alex back. They make out for like a half hour before they stop.

"I'm sorry." Alex says looking at Paige.

"Don't be I didn't stop you and I…I sort of liked it." Paige says smiling.

"I did too." Alex says guiltily.

SCENE CHANGE

Emma and Manny are laying in their room on their beds watching Snake put a pad lock on their window. He goes upstairs and they look at each other.

"We are in prison for real now." Emma says

"Yeah, but its our fault in a way," Manny says.

"Yeah I guess, but I can't tell them that I'm seeing Jay again. Even though he has changed they wont believe me." Emma says.

"Yeah I know, I believe you though" Manny says smiling at Emma.

"Thanks" Emma says looking for her cell phone so she can call Jay and tell him what's going on.

Emma finds her phone and calls Jay.

"Hey, Babe" Jay says answering the phone.

"Hey, I got busted last night." Emma says sad.

"I'm sorry." Jay says.

"It's not your fault but I'm grounded and they put a padlock on the window so I can't get out of here." Emma says.

"Ok, Do you think I could come over?" Jay asks.

"Yeah right." Emma says, "I wish you could but they still hate you for giving me an STD and everything else."

"Oh yeah, Well I guess that we'll just have to put us on hold until you get ungrounded." Jay says.

"Yeah, do you think you could meet me at the ravine during lunch so we can at least see eachother a little bit." Emma asks.

"Yeah Of course." Jay says.

"Ok well I better go before I get in trouble again. I love you." Emma says.

"I'll see you at your lunch tomorrow, I love you too." Jay says.

They hang up and Manny smiles at Emma.

"You're so lucky." Manny says

"I know" Emma says

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

Ok so this is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written but I still liked it. R&R please!


	9. Playing For Keeps

**Thanks to all of you that have been R&Ring. This chapter is a little bit different than the other ones it has a lot less dialogue than the other chapters. I hope you enjoy it!**

7. Playing For Keeps

It's the night of the Maroon 5 concert in Wasaga they've all been hanging out all day. Craig came up with the perfect song and they are all really excited to be doing the show. It's an hour before the show and they are all getting ready. Ellie is wearing a black mesh long sleeve shirt with a black shirt that says Chick Rocker on it in alternating Kelly Green and Hot Pink letters. Craig is wearing a green shirt with his leather jacket over it. Marco is wearing a green and white polo shirt with the collar popped and is XYZ hat. Jimmy has on a plain black t-shirt. They have ten minutes left before they go on stage. They are all freaking out.

"This is so exciting, great, but so scary." Ellie says looking around at everything going on.

"I think we all agree on that," Craig says.

"Ok well group hug anybody?" Ellie asks.

"Of course." Marco says and they all hug.

It is now time for them to go onto stage. They go out and get ready the lights go on and they begin their first song. They start with the one that has won them Battle of the Bands and The chance to be on stage tonight. Everyone loves it and they move through a few more songs. Then Craig introduces the band, and they move into their last song.

You took my heart and tore it in half.

I loved you more than anything life has given me,

But its over and I'm still fine.

When you turned me away

I thought the world would end,

But in reality you mad me see

See the one for me.

You took my heat and tore it in half

I thought the world would end

But in reality you made me see

See the one for me.

They finish the song and everyone goes crazy. The lights go off and the band exits the stage. They do a reset for Maroon 5. Marco goes to find Dylan. He finds him sitting with Paige and Alex.

"Hey Babe, you were great." Dylan says kissing Marco passionately.

"Thanks" Marco says smiling up at his much taller boyfriend. "Hey do you want to go backstage with me?"

"Sure." Dylan says smiling down at Marco.

Marco takes Dylan's hand and leads him to backstage. Meanwhile, Craig is waiting in a line to get something to drink. Manny comes up to him.

"Hey," Manny says wrapping her arms around Craig's neck.

"Hi Manny" Craig says prying her arms off of him.

"What's wrong?" Manny asks moving closer to Craig.

"You and I are just friends Manny." Craig says pushing Manny away a little bit.

"I know, but we should be more." Manny says trying to kiss Craig; who moves away from her.

"See you later." Craig says leaving Manny behind.

He goes to backstage, Ellie and Jimmy, the happy couple are making out. Craig gets semi-jealous of Jimmy and decides to go find someone else. He finally got completely over Ash, and he realized that he really likes Ellie. Jimmy however had Ellie. Paige and Alex were sitting in the audience talking. Craig decided to go get them to go backstage with him. They are al backstage having a great time watching the Maroon 5 concert. Paige and Alex kiss and everyone looks at them with faces that scream, _What the heck_. Dylan is even shocked. Craig gets worse than just jealous of Jimmy because the last two girls he has a chance with are standing two feet in front of him making out with each other. After the concert the members of Maroon 5 comes back stage and hangs out with them. At about 1:30 am they all go back to their hotel and to their rooms. Craig is sitting on a bench in the hallway trying to decide which room he wanted to crash in. Manny appeared once again trying to get him to go stay with her. He refused and she became angry. He didn't care he didn't like Manny as anything more than a friend. Ellie is whom he waned to be with and if he couldn't be with her he was going to become a monk.

**Ok I'm so sorry that it is so short R&R again and I'll try to get something posted over Christmas Break, but I'm not promising!**


	10. The Loser

8. The Loser

Its been a year since the shooting and everyone is walking around the school like zombies. Miss Sauve decides to have a session of expressing how they feel, and how everything has changed. Craig, Hazel, Alex, Ellie, Jimmy, Emma, Spinner, Paige, Toby and Marco are all in the same session it had affected them most, so she had them all grouped together. Spinner felt out of place he was still the outcast with his old friends and Darcy wasn't in their group. Toby had always been an outcast, but they had all forgotten about that after the shooting and they treated Toby like they had been friends with him forever. Jimmy and Hazel were still rocky after their break up. Paige and Alex's recent involvement was a little strange for everyone. The head Cheerleader coming out as confused about her sexual preference. Ellie had lost her boyfriend because of the shooting. Craig and Marco had to see what everyone else had gone through, and try to support them in the hardest time of their lives. Now they are all sitting in a circle in the gym silently.

"Ok, we all know why we are here, so who'd like to start?" Miss Sauve asks looking around the circle.

Nobody wants to volunteer because no one wants to remember it. After a few minutes Jimmy speaks first.

"Out of everyone here the shooting affected my life the most. God obviously did it for a reason, but I still haven't figured it out. I can't walk, I've lost my dreams, I reply the shooting scene everyday. Although most of the changes seem to have screwed up my life, other good things have happened." Jimmy finishes by smiling at Ellie.

" I agree, I had a lot ripped away from me that day, but it has ultimately brought us all closer together." Ellie says looking around the circle and smiling at Toby.

"Rick had been my best friend; we were both social outcasts , and made each other feel like we weren't. I realized too late that everything you guys said was true." Toby says.

"Same here in away. I mean I had never been the one people liked, but I aided in the feathering of Rick. I didn't realize how psycho he was and that he'd do anything for pay back. I felt guilty but I wasn't the one who set Jimmy up as the one who did the feathering." Alex says looking at Spinner.

"I screwed up, I admit it, but you guys have more than paid me back. I'm like Rick you guys don't know how to forgive anyone. I've lost all my friends, I lost my year, my summer, I lost everything." Spinner says as tears roll down his face.

"You have paid, and I do forgive you. If it wasn't for Spinner. I most likely wouldn't be sitting here today. He is the one that got me help when I needed it. I know he did wrong as does he, but can't we forgive him already?" Craig says looking around the group.

"I agree, we are doing what we did before, and it may only end up like it did last time . I forgive you. After all you weren't the one with the gun. You aren't the one who was pointing it at people." Marco says agreeing with Craig.

"I had the gun in my face. I would have died if it weren't for Sean. He saved my life. He left us as well because of the shooting when he tired to come back he was pushed away. You don't know how much stress he has to be feeling. He thinks he killed Rick. He can't live with that, and no one should have to. I can't even imagine how he must feel," Emma says looking at Ellie most of the time.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I don't think we should be pointing fingers. We all lost something last year when Rick went on his rampage, but we have to stick together and not blame others." Paige says glaring at Emma.

"I agree. We all know that we lost a lost but did we ever stop to think about what Rick's family must have lost? I don't think that we need to be thinking of us and only us we need to remember that other people were involved and hurt too." Hazel says

"Ok I'm glad to see you guys talking and there are a few people who would like to join the group.." Miss Sauve says walking over to the door and moving aside while Sean and Terri both entered the room. Everyone with the exception of Alex and Ellie go over and hug Terri.

"Hey guys. I know that this is a surprise, but I felt like I needed to talk to you. Rick was a psycho and it took me awhile to realize that and when I did it was too late. You guys did all of that stuff because of what he did to me. I'm just sorry it ended like it did." Terri says sitting next to Paige.

"I hear what you said about me." Sean says walking over to Emma. " Thank you. I didn't realize my leaving affected you like it did. I did feel like I killed Rick, but now I realize it was him who pulled the trigger. He wanted to die and I was being the hero. Thanks again." Sean says hugging Emma.

They all talk about it awhile longer. The school day ends and yet again everything has changed. Sean was staying, Terri had mad her speech, everyone was starting to accept Spinner again.

R&R PLEASE! I know that this is not my best chapter but I hope you liked it none the less.


	11. The Economy of Love

9. Economy of Mercy

Ellie is sitting in her room waiting for Jimmy to call. Her mom was resorting back to drinking after the news that Ellie's dad had been killed. The funeral was a couple of days ago, and Ellie had been out of school since. Jimmy was supposed to bring her homework by after school. Ellie rolls up her sleeve and examines her fresh cut. Everything is just too much for her and she had to do it. She begins to trace the cuts along her arms. Each one had its reason of course. Her phone rings and it scares her at first. She looks to see who it is before answering it.

"Hey Marco," Ellie says and you can tell she isn't in a good mood.

"Hey, Are you ok?" Marco asks with deep concern.

"As good as I can be I guess," Ellie says still in a sad tone.

"Do you feel up to hanging out with the band for a practice tonight?" Marco asks not wanting to push her into anything.

"Yeah, I guess what time?" Ellie asks figuring it will be an easy way out of her house, but not really wanting to hang out with the band.

"Jimmy and I will be there in ten minutes," Marco says nodding his head at Jimmy.

"Jimmy is with you?" Ellie asks cheering up a little bit.

"Yeah, here he is," Marco, says handing the phone to Jimmy.

"Hey babe," Jimmy says happily.

"Hey, I miss you," Ellie says in an almost whisper.

"I miss you too. Are you doing better?" Jimmy asks with concern.

"Yeah, Now that I've talked to you," Ellie says smiling for the first time in days.

"Yeah same here," Jimmy says a smile spreads across his face to know that Ellie needs him to make her happy.

"I'll see you in a few minutes, I need to get ready," Ellie says realizing that she is still in the clothes she wore last night.

"Ok, I love you babe," Jimmy says before hanging up the phone.

Ellie gets dressed wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeve shirt with a black and hot pink anarchy shirt over it. Ellie goes outside and waits for them on the porch. When Marco pulls up Ellie goes out and gets in the back with Jimmy. Jimmy automatically pulls her into a passionate kiss.

"Hey Babe," Jimmy says after the kiss.

"Hey," Ellie says hugging Jimmy.

"You look good," Marco says smiling at Ellie.

"So do you," Ellie says smiling back at Marco.

"You really do look great Babe," Jimmy says leaning over and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Thanks," Ellie says not really believing them.

They pull up to Craig's house and get out.

"Hey El you look good," Craig calls from the porch he is getting ready to step down from.

"Thanks, but if one more person tells me that I'm going to go crazy," Ellie says smiling.

"You already are crazy baby, but that's what I like about you," Jimmy says pulling Ellie down onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist before kissing her neck.

"Get a room," Craig says with mock disgust.

"Oh come on, we've seen you this way," Ellie says smiling.

"Yeah a long time ago," Craig says sad for real this time.

"Hey cheer up, there is someone for you," Ellie says smiling at him.

"Shall we play?" Marco asks wanting to change the subject.

"Yeah, Ellie says getting off of Jimmy's lap and moving to her drums.

They play for about forty-five minutes before they stop because they are tired, and thirsty. While Craig goes to get some sodas from inside Marcos on the phone and Ellie goes over to Jimmy.

"Come here," Jimmy says reaching for Ellie's hand to pull her down on to his lap once again, "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, I mean I'm still in the shocked stage but I'm ok," Ellie says looking Jimmy in the eyes the whole time.

"I'm sorry if I'm getting on your nerves with it. Its just that I love you, and just want you to be happy," Jimmy says looking into Ellie's eyes.

"I love you too," Ellie says kissing Jimmy. Jimmy slowly deepens the kiss, but isn't really too sure what Ellie wants. Ellie goes with it and only pulls away to breathe. Craig comes back in with the sodas.

"Hey is everyone ok with Dylan, Paige, Alex, and Terri coming over for awhile?" Marco asks looking around at everyone.

"I don't care," Craig says grabbing one of the sodas and sitting on the couch. Marco hangs up the phone and also sits on the couch.

"Do you want to be around everyone today?" Jimmy whispers to Ellie.

"Not really," Ellie whispers back.

"Hey I think we are going to head to my house for awhile. We'll see you guys at school tomorrow," Jimmy says as Ellie gets off his lap.

"Bye," Ellie says to them as they are leaving.

Ellie helps Jimmy into the van before getting in her self and driving to his house. Nobody is there when they get there.

"Good, some _us_ time," Jimmy says taking the keys from Ellie so he can unlock the door.

Once inside Jimmy pulls Ellie down onto his lap and kisses her. They slowing begin to go deeper with the kisses before long Jimmy is lightly biting Ellie's neck. Ellie slowly takes off Jimmy's shirt and tosses it aside. They soon make their way to Jimmy's bedroom. They get into Jimmy's bed and continue making out. Jimmy is now trying to take off Ellie's shirt, but she wont let him. He pulls away from here.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asks looking into her eyes.

"Nothing, I just think we shouldn't go too far," Ellie says glancing down at her hands.

"Ok," Jimmy says backing off of her.

After about ten minutes of silence it is broken by Ellie, "I have something to show you."

"Ok," Jimmy says confused.

"Promise me you won't freak out," Ellie says looking at Jimmy for the first time since she had stopped him.

"What is it El?" Jimmy asks taking her hands into his own.

Ellie pulls her hands away from Jimmy's grip. She then rolls her shirtsleeve up revealing the scars as well as the fresh cut.

"El, when did you do that?" Jimmy asks taking her arm into his hands and lightly tracing the cut with his index finger.

"The night of the funeral. Mom had been drinking the whole day, and passed out at three o'clock. With everything that had happened and then her drinking again; I guess I just snapped," Ellie says looking at her arm.

"Everything is going to be ok," Jimmy says kissing Ellie lightly.

"I don't want to go home, if I go back I'll end up doing it again." Ellie says as tears begin to escape her eyes.

"Its ok, you wont go back there. I'm not going to let you go back there," Jimmy says pulling Ellie into a hug and rubbing her back with his hand.

Ellie ends up falling asleep and Jimmy calls Paige.

"Hey Hun" Paige says answering the phone.

"Hey, do you think Ellie could stay with you for awhile? I'd have her stay here, but my dad wouldn't go for that," Jimmy says in a bit of a hurry.

"What's going on?" Paige asks concerned by the way Jimmy is acting.

Jimmy tells her about the cut, and that her mom is drinking again.

"Yeah, Of course she can stay with me. I'll stop by there before I go home tonight," Paige says to Jimmy in a reassuring voice.

"Ok thanks, you are a life saver." Jimmy says to Paige before hanging up.

When Ellie wakes up Jimmy is lying next to her with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thanks, I needed to sleep," Ellie says to Jimmy who is staring at her.

"No problem, and Paige is going to be here to pick you up later. She sad you could stay with her," Jimmy said pulling Ellie closer to him.

"Ok, Thanks again," Ellie says smiling at Jimmy.

"Don't worry about it, I just want you to be save, and know that I love you," Jimmy says before lightly kissing Ellie.


	12. Erosion

10 Erosion

Marco has had a pretty good week at school; he got the lead in the play and was doing great in all of his classes. Outside of school his week had sucked. His dad was hounding him about a girlfriend again, and anytime he called Dylan he either didn't answer or would answer but be too busy to talk. Marco had a growing fear in his stomach that Dylan was cheating on him again. He is sitting in his room doing his homework like any other night, but he wasn't concentrating on his homework like he should have been. Instead his focus was on Dylan. Marco picks up the phone and dials Dylan's cell number.

"Hey, its Dylan, leave me a message," Dylan's recorded voicemail service had picked up rather than Dylan.

Marco hangs up without leaving a message and tries Dylan's dorm.

"Hello," Someone answers the phone..

"Hi, is Dylan there?" Marco asks not thinking anything of a different voice on the other end, after all Dylan did have roommates.

"Nope, I'll tell him you called, Marco," The guy says into the phone.

"Thanks," Marco says before hanging up.

Something wasn't right about this. Dylan never shut his cell off. Marco is slightly angry by now, but still doesn't jump to any conclusions. Instead he tries to finish his homework. When that doesn't work he calls Paige.

"Hey Hun," Paige says answering the phone cheerfully.

"Hey," Marco says gloomily.

"What's wrong?" Paige asks changing her tone of voice to concerned friend.

"Nothing really, um have you talked to Dyl today?" Marco asks trying not to seem too sad.

"Nope, why?" Paige asks in a why would I sort of tone.

"No reason, he isn't answering his cell and I thought he might be talking to you," Marco says and you can tell he is growing sadder as he says it.

"Sorry Hun, but I haven't talked to him since the other night at Craig's," Paige says trying not to sound to worried, "I'm sure he's just studying or something."

"Yeah, you are probably right," Marco says trying to convince himself.

"Well Alex and Jimmy are here, so I'll talk to you later," Paige says hanging up.

"Great," Marco says out loud to himself.

Marco decides to go wait for Dylan at his dorm, to find out what is going on. HE grabs a jacket, and tells his mom he is leaving. Marco gets in his car and drives to Dylan's dorm. He spots Dylan's car in the parking lot. He parks a few spots down from Dylan's, and is getting out when he sees Dylan walking hand-and-hand with Mike, the guy from the party that was going to show Marco his dorm. Marco gets back in his car and decides to follow them out of the parking lot, and see where they go. He sees Dylan backs up and after he is pulled out Marco backs up and follows them out of the University parking lot. They first stop by a building and Dylan runs in and comes out holding hands with another guy.

"What the fuck?" Marco says out loud to himself.

As they begin to drive off Marco dials Dylan's cell number. Dylan answers,

"Hey babe, how are you?" Dylan says cheerfully.

"Don't babe me. We are so over," Marco says before hanging up the phone.

He turns down a side road and ends up at the beach. He gets out of his car leaving his cell phone on the seat where he had thrown it after hanging up with Dylan. Marco walks to the rocks he and Dylan sat on at the end of Pride Part 1. Marco looks out on the water as tears begin to stain his face.

How could he do that? How could Dylan just rip my heart out like that? Why was he the one everyone took advantage of?

These are the questions that ran through Marco's head as he sat upon the rocks crying.

!SCENE CHANGE!

Dylan is sitting in his car and keeps dialing Marco's cell number, but just keeps getting the voicemail.

"Hey its Marco leave mea message," Marco's recorded voice repeats for about the sixteenth time in an hour.

"Hey, its me again. Please call me back. We really need to talk," Dylan says confused.

After he hangs up he wipes a tear away from his cheek. He decides to take a drive. Dylan ends up at the beach as well. He parks his car and realizes that Marco's is also parked there, and that his cell phone is lying on the passenger seat. Dylan automatically knows where Marco is and that is right where he was heading. Dylan is walking towards the rocks, and sees Marco sitting upon them. He looks at Marco, his lover, weeping and he has no idea what is going on with him. Dylan makes his way over to Marco. He sits down next to him and runs his hand along Marco's back.

"I love you," Dylan whispers.

Marco turns and sees Dylan sitting next to him. At first he smiles, but then he remembers what he saw earlier.

"Why?" Marco asks with tears continuing to flow from his eyes.

"Why do I love you?" Dylan asks confused.

"No, Why did you cheat on me again?" Marco asks.

"Cheat on you!" Dylan says in shock," When did I cheat on you?"

"This afternoon, I saw you with Mike, and then that other guy," Marco says.

"Mike is just a friend, and the other guy is his boyfriend. We were actually on our way to pick you up. We thought you might want to go to a club with us for awhile," Dylan says.

"Uh huh, then why were you holding hands with them?" Marco asks.

"I was trying to get them to hurry up. I missed you," Dylan says.

Marco doesn't say anything he instead gets up and walks away from Dylan. Dylan runs after him.

"Marco I swear I didn't cheat on you. Pleas just believe me," Dylan says grabbing Marco's hand in his own when he catches up to him.

"I can't. I don't trust you. I don't believe you, and I can't even attempt to try to believe you. I loved you, but I realized some things are better off not turning out how I would like them too," Marco says tears running down his face the whole time.

"Marco, I love you. I never meant to hurt you. It was a stupid thing to do, and I swore to you I'd never do it to you again.," Dylan says as tears begin to fall from his own eyes.

Marco looks up and lightly wipes at tear from Dylan's cheek.

"I still love you," Marco whispers before turning and leaving Dylan standing on the beach alone.

END OF CHAPTER! I hope you liked it! Now REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

--missmiamya


	13. Living is Simple

11 Living is Simple

Everyone has gathered at the MichaelChuck house after graduation for a celebration. Even the underclassmen are there. It is all a great big party. Paige's parents had had to leave and left Dylan in charge. Dumb move there considering him and Marco were making up after their little fight the other night.

"To the seniors that managed to graduate on time," Spinner yells to the whole place.

"Cheers," Everyone yells as they laugh considering it was Spinner that was the one that didn't graduate after his stunt the year before he had been held back, but that didn't bug him. He had his friends back, and he loved that.

Jimmy rolls over to Spinner and starts talking to him.

"Hey Man thanks for causing Rick to shoot me," Jimmy says.

"What? Are you really going to bring this up now?" Spinner asks starting to freak out.

"Relax, I'm actually thanking you in a way," Jimmy says slurring his words.

"Dude your drunk or high or something," Spinner says.

"No, well yeah, but I really mean thanks. Without that I would have never gotten Ellie or realized my true passions in life," Jimmy says.

"Ok man, maybe you should go lie down somewhere," Spinner says.

"No, I'm fine I'm here to PARTY!" Jimmy says shouting Party so that everyone could hear.

Jimmy then begins to dance in his chair and Spinner is confused by what had just happened. The scene goes to Craig and Terri talking.

"Hey I'm so glad that I came back for graduation," Terri says.

"Yeah, I'm glad you are back to. I've lost everything in my life this past year, but then you came back and gave me a glimmer of hope," Craig says.

"What?" Terri says not sure she understands what she is hearing right.

"I like you Terri," Craig yells just as the song stops.

Terri's face turns a bright red and she can't believe that Craig had just yelled that to the whole party. Once the music comes back on Terri begins to talk.

"I like you too," Terri says shyly smiling at Craig.

"Really?" Craig asks shocked.

"Yeah, I mean you are perfect," Terri says.

The scene now switches to Hazel and Zach.

"I'm so glad that you moved here," Hazel says smiling at Zach.

"Me too, I missed you so much those four years that we were apart," Zach says.

"Yeah, I never forgot about you though," Hazel says.

"I love you," Zach says.

"I love you too," Hazel says.

The scene now changes to Paige and Alex.

"This year has definitely changed my life," Paige says.

"Yeah mine too," Alex says.

"I don't mean just hooking up with you," Paige says, "I mean everything has gone up hill this year. Well other than having my heart ripped out, and getting turned down from the college I wanted to go to because I was high."

"Sorry about that," Alex says.

"Don't blame yourself Hun. I did smoke the pot," Paige says.

"And liked it," Alex says smiling.

"Yeah, and I liked kissing you," Paige says smiling at Alex.

"I like kissing you too," Alex says before kissing Paige.

The scene now changes to Marco and Dylan. They are upstairs in Dylan's bedroom alone. They are making out on the bed.

"I love you," Marco says between kisses.

"I love you too," Dylan says before kissing Marco again.

They continue making out for a while and then Marco pushes Dylan off of him.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asks.

"Nothing, I want to be in charge," Marco says straddling Dylan and kissing him deeply.

They end up doing a little more than kissing, but that's where the scene changes to Jimmy and Ellie. Ellie is trying to get Jimmy to calm down a little bit.

"Jimmy you drank way to much," Ellie says rubbing his back as he throws up in the toilet.

"I know, I'm sor.." Jimmy says before throwing up again, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I'm just clad that you are ok," Ellie says rubbing his back.

Jimmy finally stops throwing up, and Ellie hands him his toothbrush with some toothpaste on it.

"Thanks," Jimmy says taking the toothbrush and brushing his teeth. After he is done brushing his teeth he pulls Ellie onto his lap.

"I really love you," Jimmy says kissing Ellie.

"I love you too," Ellie says after the kiss.

Everyone ends up crashing there that night and is still there at noon the next day. After everyone is up they clean up the house a little bit, and everyone leaves. They had had a great graduation and were looking forward to University.

THE END! YAY! So I hope you liked it this chapter was pretty bad, but REVIEW anyways! Thanks Peace, Love, and Smiles

--missmiamya


End file.
